


Feels Like Home

by That_One_Hufflepuff



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this because I needed it, POV is all over the place, Self-Indulgent, everyone loves everyone, getting ready for submissions!!, it's literally just fluff, they are one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Hufflepuff/pseuds/That_One_Hufflepuff
Summary: It's the morning of the Submission, and everyone wakes up late.(Or, a completely self-indulgent fic I wrote in a few hours inspired by a fanart I saw of the seven all getting ready in one bathroom.)
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Magnus Burnsides & Davenport & Merle Highchurch & Lucretia & Lup & Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, everyone is friends - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Hopefully you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. 
> 
> Here's the fanart this was inspired by (fingers crossed that the link works): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/618541330047464048/
> 
> Also wanted to say that the outfits were inspired by Linktoo's animatic The Duet on YouTube, it's truly spectacular and you should check it out if you haven't seen it already. That's all! Have a lovely day ;) <3

“LUP! My darling sister, my heart, my joy, where in the ever-loving _fuck_ did you put the fantasy hair straightener?” Taako’s voice echoes down the hall from the single (large) bathroom on the Starblaster. It is irate. 

“Did you look under the sink?” Lup shouts back from her private quarters.

“No!” yells Taako. A few seconds later, “Found it!” follows. Merle rolls his eyes and continues fastening the buttons on his truly spectacular dance clothes. Leave it to the kids to wake up late on the morning of the submission.

Of course, Merle can’t really talk. He’s in the same boat. They all are. Lucretia, who wakes up early anyways, had to go door to door scrambling to get them all awake, and now… well. Now they have under an hour to get ready. Which isn’t a problem for Merle, but _definitely_ is for certain other members of the party.

Merle finishes the buttons on his shirt and pokes his head out into the hallway just in time to get nearly run over by a frantic Barry as he sprints to the kitchen. The man’s shirt is untucked and he has a tie draped over his shoulders, his hair is everywhere. Merle chuckles to himself and heads down the hall for the bathroom. His beard has gotten slightly out of hand. 

The seven of them have been living on the Starblaster for forty-seven years now. It feels, really and truly, like home. Sure, it has its issues (the single bathroom being one of them), but they’ve learned how to deal with them. That’s what families do. Theirs might be an unusual one, but it’s a family all the same.

When they first arrived at the Legato Conservatory, Chancellor Marlow had offered for them to stay in rooms in the dorms. For a while, (read: about two and a half months) it had been nice. But going from living with six other people to living a more-or-less on your own is hard, especially when you’ve spent the last half-century with them. So Davenport arranged to have the Starblaster parked in a less-trafficked corner of the Conservatory’s grounds, so that they could live together without needing to travel far for their lessons. It was _lovely_.

For all the griping and bitching they did on occasion, being together felt _right_. Taako and Lup cooked the most wonderful food. Lucretia adorned the walls with her sketches and small paintings. The hallways were full of music for piano and violin and operatic tenor and the common areas and the hallway around Magnus’ room always smelled like fresh-cut wood. On some evenings Merle would try to teach them all how to dance. It always inevitably ended in laughing fits. The Starblaster is a strange home, but they are a strange family, and so it fits. 

Merle ducks through the open bathroom door and finds Taako deftly straightening his hair, smoothing out nonexistent frizz with the iron. He hisses as it bumps his ear and jerks the thing away, muttering a string of curses before catching Merle’s eye in the mirror.

“Merle! Just the man I wanted to see,” Taako says. “Listen, you’re the superior braider on board, besides me, of course. Ya boy needs to spend some significant time on his makeup. Would you mind working some magic on these magnificent locks?”

“... While you do your makeup?”

“Natch.”

“I have some beard care I need to get to but if you’re still looking for a professional-quality hairdo after that…”

“Sure thing, old man.”

Just then, Lucretia bustles in and starts opening drawers. 

“Whatcha lookin’ for?” Merle asks, picking up his scissors and starting in on his beard.

“My pick? I thought it was in my room but it wasn’t,” she says, looking in the mirror cabinet.

“Honestly, I think I saw it in the shower caddy,” Taako tells her.

“Well, shit,” she laughs. “Yep. There it is.” She starts in on her short afro, working through the white coils in an attempt to restore them to their usual almost halo-like beauty. She keeps her hair short, but it has a surprising amount of length when she puts in the time to brush through it.

“Hey guys, there’s eggs in the kitchen,” says Magnus, barging in to join them. The bathroom, though it _is_ built to house seven, is starting to feel a little crowded. The four of them are gathered around the three sinks, Magnus nearly taking up a whole one on his own, each working to look as presentable as possible in the short time they have to get ready. “Merle, is that my comb?”

“Look, bud, if you’re still trying to keep track of that kind of thing at this point--”

“It’s back in my cup at the start of each year! Pardon me for wanting my comb for my hair and my sideburns!”

Merle sighs. “Lemme finish. I just need another minute to get this bad boy in shape.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and glances over at Lucretia. “Holy shit! That’s getting so long!”

Lucretia grins and giggles. “You bet,” she says, fluffing her hair out into its full glory with her hands. “Taako, if I’m wearing that turtleneck with black pants and the red jacket, what color shoes should I do?”

“Definitely red,” Taako says without a thought. “I have some killer heels you could borrow. We’re about the same size, right?”

“Yeah, I think so,” she smiles. “Thanks.”

“No prob,” says Taako. “Merle, are you gonna give me a braid or what?”

Just then, Davenport ducks in. “Magnus, could you toss me that thing of hair cream?” he asks. 

“Oh joy,” Merle says, fighting his way over to Taako. “Let’s get Barry and Lup in here too, shall we?” He starts pulling Taako’s hair back to the nape of his neck as Magnus whips a small container towards Davenport, who catches it with ease. Lucretia dabs a bit of glitter onto her eyelids, careful not to get it everywhere.

“Lucretia, I’ve got that lipstick you wanted--” says Lup, ducking her head in. “Oh, fantasy Jesus Christ.” 

“Yep. Come on in, it can’t possibly get any worse,” Taako laughs, leaning forward slightly to wing his eyeliner.

“Stay still,” Merle gripes, tugging him back into place with the partially-finished braid. It’s simple, just a single one down his back, with a few strands pulled out to frame his face nicely.

“Guys, what do I even do with my hair?” Magnus asks, trying desperately to force it into some semblance of normalcy.

“Magnus, my man, that ship sailed a long time ago,” Taako laughs. “Listen, just run with it. You gotta send that rugged look.” Magnus snorts. “No, I’m serious, just leave it! The worst thing you can do for your look is work against yourself.”

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” says Lup. “Get yourself in an outfit, I’ll see what I can do.” She reaches across Taako for a pair of earrings that she quickly puts on. Just as Magnus starts to back away from the mirror, in comes Barry.

“I was wondering where you all went,” he says, walking over to where Magnus had been standing. The bathroom is now full to bursting as Taako, Lup, and Lucretia touch up their light makeup, Merle braids Taako’s hair, and Magnus, Barry, and Davenport all work on their own respective hair situations. They’re all in varying states of dress, with Lup in a lovely red evening gown and Magnus wearing a white button down over his boxers. Merle, of course, is fully kitted out in his brightly colored dance outfit, while Taako has a simple white shirt and some pants on. Barry has his dress slacks and a lovely reddish pink shirt on with that tie still slung over his shoulder, Davenport looks dapper in a ruby red waistcoat and khaki pants, and Lucretia has a pajama shirt over her black ones.

“Barry, what if you just slick it back a little?” Lup asks as he starts rummaging around for supplies. “That might look nice.” She’s working her own hair back into a simple, elegant bun as she speaks.

“Yeah, sure,” he says, looking grateful for the idea. “By the way, guys, we’re down to about twenty-five minutes before we need to leave.”

A chorus of swearing erupts as everyone begins to move faster. Magnus rushes out, heading back to his room to get the rest of his ensemble on, while Merle finishes Taako’s braid. Lup pops her lips in the mirror, giving her face a nervous look. Lucretia elbows her.

“You look great,” she says. 

“Aw, babe,” Lup laughs. “You look gorgeous too.”

Davenport runs one final hand through his semi-slicked back hair, mussing it slightly, and Taako gives him a grin.

“Looks good, Cap’nport.” Davenport laughs and heads out of the bathroom, presumably for some eggs from the kitchen.

“Lup, what…” Barry trails off, turning towards her. The entire bathroom bursts into laughter. He’s somehow managed to create a mohawk-esque spine of hair on top of his head.

“That’s… how did you do that, Barold? It’s _hair gel_ , not rocket science, oh my god!” Taako manages between bouts of laughter. He stands and makes his way behind the bewildered man. “Here. We’re just gonna… fix that… uh… hm.”

Lup joins him. “No, here, let me.” Taako pulls away and gives her a terribly-disguised wink as he breezes out of the room. Merle follows suit. Lucretia stays to put on some earrings before half-jogging back to her room to finish getting dressed. 

It takes a bit of doing, but before long Barry’s hair has been wrangled into something approaching the look of a sophisticated scientist, arcanist, and presenter-of-music. Lup is satisfied with her work. 

“I’m gonna go find some shoes,” she says, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t touch your hair.” Barry laughs and ducks his head, brushing his lips to her knuckles just before she draws away. She smiles as she leaves. 

Barry sits for a second, taking just a few breaths to himself away from the hectic morning. They probably have close to fifteen minutes now. He stands and makes his way to his room to find his jacket.

Magnus is fumbling through tying a bowtie when Lucretia pokes her head into his room.

“Aw, hey! You ready?” he asks, abandoning the messily knotted red fabric. 

“I think so,” she says, smoothing down her cable-knit white turtleneck. “Are you?”

“Yeah, I am. This duck,” he says, gesturing to the carving which is resting on his bed, “Is a masterpiece.”

Lucretia laughs. “I love it,” she tells him. “Want a hand with your tie?”

“Oh, god, yeah,” Magnus says. “It’s not a skill I ever really picked up.”

“Well, you’re lucky,” says Lucretia as she begins to undo the knot. “I happen to be an expert in the ways of formalwear.” The corners of her lips turn down as she weaves the ends together carefully. “Taako was right. I can’t imagine your hair really behaving,” she says as she pulls it into place. “It looks good like that.”

“Why thank you, milady,” Magnus says with exaggerated chivalry. He picks up a vest from where it lays next to his carved wooden duck and shrugs it on, quickly doing up the buttons before picking up the duck itself. “Shall we?”

Lucretia smiles. “Sure,” she says. “I’m hungry.” Magnus slings an arm over her shoulders and they walk together down the hall to the kitchen.

“Now, don’t spill, kiddos, or we’ll be well and truly fucked,” crows Merle as they enter. Davenport, Lup, and Taako are all sitting around the main table as Merle brings eggs and toast out. There’s a moment of frenzy as they all hurriedly grab servings and begin to eat quickly (the clock on the wall shows that they have under ten minutes), but soon the room quiets to the sound of six people eating. 

“Anyone know where Barry is?” asks Davenport. Suddenly, hurried, thumping footsteps can be heard out in the hall.

“Lup!” he practically yells as he skids into the room. “Where’s the sheet music? I looked everywhere for it and it’s not anywhere it should be, if we lost it--”

“I got it, Barry, don’t worry,” Lup smiles. “It’s in my bag already.”

“Oh thank _god_ ,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair and mussing it. Taako closes his eyes and shakes his head in mock disappointment. 

“Eat,” says Davenport, shoving a plate towards him. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

Barry tucks in. His plate is clean with five minutes to go. 

“Can someone tie my tie, please?” he asks. Davenport gets up on a chair and beckons him over. 

“Taako, I still need your shoes,” Lucretia reminds him.

“Oh shit, yeah! I’ll get them,” Taako says, taking off back towards his room. Lucretia pulls on her red IPRE jacket. They all made a point to wear something with red on it, at Lup and Taako’s insistence. “It’ll make us look way cooler!” they’d said, and they’d been right. As Taako returns with the promised shoes and the seven begin to finally make their way out the door, they look like they belong together in their color-coordinated clothing. 

Merle leaves first in his red-accented dance outfit. Davenport follows, wearing a ruby-colored waistcoat and black tie. Then goes Barry, his tie finally tied, his reddish-pink shirt a nice pop of color under his tux jacket. Lup follows him in a sweep of scarlet dress, a bag over her shoulder containing their precious music. Taako, of course, is right behind her, swinging a red half-cape over his shoulders as he goes, flipping his braid into place on his back. Magnus is next out the door, his red bowtie standing out against his black vest and white shirt, his hair still messy, his duck under his arm. Lucretia is last, adjusting her jacket and smiling widely as they make their way out of the Starblaster and towards the submission area. 

The morning bleeds into afternoon and eventually into evening. By the time all of the performances are done, Barry and Lup have still not resurfaced, and the other five are loath to seek them out. Not because they don’t want them around, but just because… gross. 

Celebrations last well into the afternoon and by the time everyone begins to trickle back into the Starblaster, they’re all cooked. Merle’s shirt has the top few buttons undone. Magnus’ bowtie is shoved into someone’s pocket. Taako’s cape and Lucretia’s jacket are shoved into Lup’s bag, commandeered when she left it behind. Together, they collapse into the living area. The light is beginning to turn a rich golden orange indicative of the approaching evening. 

Barry and Lup arrive just a few minutes after everyone else, hands still intertwined. They’re both grinning, and when Taako nearly tackles Lup to the ground, she starts to laugh.

“That was beautiful,” he says. 

“I know,” Lup grins.

“I’m proud of you.”

Her smile softens. “I’m proud of you too, babe.”

“I’m proud of everyone!” Merle yells. “I mean, did you see us out there? We killed it! We blew everyone else out of the water.”

“We were amazing,” Lucretia laughs from her spot on the couch. 

“Hell yeah we were,” agrees Taako. There’s a pause. “But, Magnus, if you take one of your atomic shits before I can get all this off, I’m never feeding you again.”

The bathroom fills up yet again as they all try to get un-ready at once. A fair quantity of elbows are thrown as the seven bicker like siblings about who gets what sink when and whether or not someone’s brush was intentionally stolen and why so-and-so’s hair gel privileges should be revoked. Makeup wipes are strewn across the countertops and odd bits of clothing are left in the hall, promised to be picked up tomorrow. Taako and Lup manage to rustle up some simple pasta and Lucretia pitches in to make a salad. By the time it’s all done everyone is gathered once again in the kitchen, this time wearing pajamas. 

As the bowls of food are passed around, laughter and bright conversation drift out of the Starblaster. Fading light streams in the open doors from the sun as it dips behind the horizon, soft and sweet, illuminating the family at their dinner table. 

Illuminating the family at home.


End file.
